The present invention relates generally to an air circulation system for circulating air within a vehicle compartment of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in automotive air circulation systems to effectively and comfortably circulate air within the vehicle compartment, which system includes a means for discharging the air from the rear parcel shelf.
Air conditioners are usually employed in automotive vehicles to circulate air within the vehicle compartment and regulate temperature. However, conventional air conditioning systems including an air circulating system tends to create uneven air temperature distribution in the various portions of the vehicle compartment. To overcome this problem, various improvements have been proposed and attempted; however, such proposed systems do not appear capable of effectively overcoming the problem extant in the conventional systems; i.e. unevenness of air flow within the vehicle compartment.